Haven't Changed a Bit
by Stellata
Summary: It's been fifteen long years, but they still remember - neither could ever forget. Will and Bryan have some things to talk about... And maybe for once, both of their dreams can come true. Will/Bryan slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way... Neither do I own Neil Patrick Harris... Sigh.

A/N: This is set during the episode Dream On, directly after Will and Bryan's amazing duet.

* * *

"You were good," Will admitted.

Bryan took a swig from his water bottle, then looked up with an arrogant smile.

"Better than you," he declared.

Will felt a cold fury wash over him.

"I was being polite," he snarled, stepping over to the blond man and pointing a finger firmly into his chest. "But you just have to make everything into a competition. It's always been that way with you - you're not happy unless you can one-up someone else!"

Bryan just shrugged, pushing Will's finger back as his chest rolled against him.

"Maybe if you weren't so easy to one-up, Will…"

Then Will's body was moving before his brain could catch up - his hands reached out to grab Bryan's shirt, and with one forceful push, he had the other man pinned against the wall.

"You haven't changed a bit since high school," Will's tone was cold and furious.

"You certainly haven't - still resorting to physical violence, Will?" The sneer on Bryan's face was ruined by the way he gasped out the words.

Will leaned forward and pressed his body against Bryan's.

"This hasn't changed either," Will said lowly, snaking a hand to cup the front of the older man's pants.

His only answer was a whimper as Bryan's head fell back against the wall.

"Remember this?" Will purred, and sucked one tender earlobe into his mouth.

"Yes, ah! yes…"

"Sneaking into the choir room after hours…" His voice was soft and husky as his hands traveled up and down his captive's body. "Sucking you off, making you scream for me - living a lie during the day." Will's voice suddenly grew emotional. "Competing every time we had an audience, shouting at each other at school… Making up when we were alone."

"I remember," Bryan shivered. "Please, Will, touch me - "

"How long has it been, hmm? Since another man touched you like this?" Will met the blond's blue eyes in a predatory gaze as a hand slipped under the black shirt to tweak a sensitive nipple.

"Oh - fifteen long years," Bryan sighed.

"You waited for me?" Will teased as he ground his pelvis in slow circles against Bryan's.

"Tried to - fit in," came the gasping answer.

"I gave up on that when I left Terri," Will grinned. "Wanna give it up now… to me?"

"You always did have the worst puns," Bryan shuddered. "What - _oh GOD-"_

Will had suddenly dropped to his knees, and was mouthing the other man's clothed flesh. He continued for a minute, leaving Bryan bucking against him and biting down on the fist in his mouth to keep from shouting.

He always was a screamer, Will recalled fondly, memories of a thousand stolen moments washing through his mind. His sophomore year of high school was the best year of his life - that short time when he had Bryan. It had been their secret to share, something to be kept from the judging eyes all around them. They had had ten months of utter bliss, and Will had almost been ready to finally say the most important three words he could… When Bryan left for Los Angeles, swearing he couldn't wait two years for Will to graduate - that he couldn't miss his chance at the big time.

So many things had been left unsaid… But while they hadn't spoken in fifteen years, Will had thought about Bryan every day for years. Terri had been the only thing to keep him sane - and slowly his affection for her had grown, and he decided he could make a life with her. But marriage to Terri hadn't worked - and neither had Will's dream to be a star.

But now he was here, in the backstage of the shabby community theatre - but that didn't matter because for the first time since he thought he had a daughter, Will felt alive - he had something to live for.

"Gah," Bryan moaned as he felt the heat of Will's tongue through his pants, tantalizing but not nearly good enough. "Will - stop!"

"What?" Will pulled back in confusion.

The blond dropped to his knees besides Will without any hesitation. A look of confusion passed over Will's face, but a moment later all thought left Will's mind.

Because then they were kissing, slowly and gently, and wonderfully unhurriedly. Nothing else mattered at that moment - nothing besides what was happening right then. Nobody existed besides them, in this moment, for each other.

"I'm so sorry I left you," Bryan said brokenly, and even as Will tried to breathe after the passion-filled kiss, he could see the tears trickling down the older man's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I never told you what you needed to hear to have stayed," Will said softly, finally realizing the truth, making sense of so many of their final moments - Bryan had kept on trying to prompt him to say those three words, but Will hadn't had the courage - neither of them had - and then Bryan had left, thinking Will would never the way he did...

Bryan hiccuped through his tears, and bowed his forehead to touch Will's.

"I loved you, Bryan," Will said softly. "I think I can love you still."

"You better," the older man sighed, tilting his head back to meet Will's eyes. "Because I never stopped."

Will's only answer was a heartfelt kiss, one that gave a promise, a vow to make this work - and not give up on it as easily as they had done fifteen years earlier. They both were going to make it work, they both thought at the same time.

_The past is gone… It went by, like dusk to dawn. Isn't that the way, Everybody's got their dues in life to pay. Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes… I know it's everybody's sin. You got to lose to know how to win… Half my life is in books' written pages, lived and learned from fools and from sages - You know it's true, all the things come back to you… Sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laugh, sing for the tears. Sing with me, if it's just for today… Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away… Dream on..._

He had sung it for Bryan, Will thought - but he had also been desperately trying to tell himself to move on from their past. But now it seemed his dreams weren't such folly after all - he had Bryan back, and it was everything he had remembered and more.

Bryan smiled into the kiss, his hands moving to stroke Will's face, telling himself that it was real, he could feel it… It seemed that by coming back to Lima, his greatest wish had finally been fulfilled… His greatest regret had been losing Will, but now - better late than never - he had him.

Determined to make this beautiful man his again, in every sense of the world, Bryan pulled Will down to the ground and began to tear at his clothing. He had to have Will _now_…

"Need you," Will said, his voice wavering.

"Yes," Bryan agreed, his body shivering at the very thought. He knew now, gazing at the beautiful, pliant body that arranged itself below him so wantonly, so lovingly, that dreams could indeed come true.


End file.
